


Break You Apart

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Poe Dameron, Collars, Dubious Consent, Jedi Mind Trick, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Sorry it's short, Top Kylo Ren, Torture, darkpilot secret santa, i procrastinated, more lighthearted than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: Poe's real torture was life without Ben.
My secret santa gift for gaylo-ben, based on their slave princess Poe series! Your art is amazing, I hope you enjoy this!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaylo_ben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/gifts).



The torture droids were cruel, but the best pilot in the Resistance was trained to endure cruelty. Poe Dameron lost count of how many times he passed out, reduced to a timeless haze of bloody beatings and shock treatments. But this time when he woke up, it wasn’t a droid or even a ‘trooper. 

Poe bolted against his restraints as his eyes snapped open. He stared at the hooded figure before him, knowing who it must be and yet not wanting to admit it was true.

A biting, robotic voice came through the vocoder. “Where is the map.”

“I’m sorry, what? It’s hard to understand you with all the - apparatus.”

He expected a slap for that, but instead Kylo Ren slowly lowered his hood and released the latches on his mask with a click and a hiss. The mask clattered noisily to the floor. Poe’s breath hitched as he looked the Commander up and down. His face was sleeker, more mature, but with the same aquiline nose and smattering of birthmarks. His ears were half-hidden by his thick raven hair, and his eyes - the same rich brown as ever - now held some dark unspoken knowledge of lives taken and atrocities committed. 

“Ben…”

Kylo scowled. “Ben Solo is dead. My name is Kylo Ren.” 

Poe swallowed thickly. “But I… but you… You don’t have to do this. Just let me go.”

“The map, pilot. Where is it.” Kylo advanced on him and raised a gloved hand to his face. “If you won’t give me what I want, I’ll take it from you.”

Poe’s face contorted in confusion, then pain as Kylo rifled through his thoughts. Kylo’s lips were inches away from Poe’s ear, his soft exhale hot against Poe’s skin. Kylo hummed thoughtfully and Poe shuddered, his wrists flexing in their cuffs. He blocked out all thoughts of BB-8 and the map, instead loudly projecting memories of Yavin 4 - stolen kisses in the Jedi temple, under the Force tree, Kylo’s hand down his flight suit as their mouths clashed in a jumble of chapped lips and sharp teeth. _I loved you…_

“Stop _resisting_ ,” Kylo hissed.

“I’m Resistance, it’s - agh - it’s what I do best,” Poe managed to smirk through the pain.

Kylo ripped his hand away - rolled his shoulders in frustration. “You’re going to regret that,” he said.

“Make me.”

Suddenly Kylo’s lips were on his, rough and insistent. Poe froze, his heart thumping in his throat, his ears still ringing from Kylo’s mind games. He let his jaw slacken and his mouth relax, surrendering to the force of Kylo's lips. Kylo's (lack of) technique was just as Poe remembered it - had he never taken another lover?

Kylo cupped Poe’s face with one gloved hand, slowly moving up to grab a fistful of his dark curls. Poe moaned softly into his mouth, teeth worrying at his lower lip. His fingers twitched, wanting desperately to pull Kylo closer, imagining how his strong arms would flex under his touch.

“I still love you…” Poe mumbled between kisses.

“I know.”

Kylo pulled away and Poe tried to chase his lips. Breathless, Poe whispered, “Ben…”

“Wrong name.”

The blush on Poe’s face deepened. Kylo thumbed at his cheek and Poe nuzzled into the touch, but then the pain started again. Kylo gripped his face, cruel fingers latching onto him, quickly taking advantage of Poe’s vulnerable mind.

Images of Jakku flashed before his eyes, his own voice echoing in his mind. _You take this. It's safer with you than it is with me._ Poe winced, tears pricking at his eyes at the memory. _You get as far away from here as you can…_

Kylo withdrew his hand, his lips quirking into a smug grin. “A BB unit. Interesting choice.”

Poe hung his head. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. “So what now, Solo? You gonna kill me just like Tekka?”

“You’d like that. But no. I’ve thought of a better use for you.”

~*~

The collar was heavy, sure to leave an ache, with a gilded finish and a long metal chain to match. Poe had tried squirming first, but Kylo had overpowered him and managed to fasten it around his neck. The metal was shockingly cool against Poe’s flushed skin as he kneeled naked at Kylo’s feet.

Kylo gave the chain a domineering tug, pulling the pilot in towards his crotch. Poe mouthed at the outline of Kylo’s arousal, already straining against his pants.

“See what you do to me?” Kylo looped the chain around his fist, pulling it taut. “I’ve never forgotten the feeling of your mouth on my cock.”

Poe grinned. “I knew I was the best you’ve had.”

“The only. You’re the only one I’ve had.”

Poe looked at him in stunned silence as regret washed over Kylo like a cold shower. He waved a hand in front of Poe’s eyes - they glossed over and blinked slowly. Poe started, finding himself face-first between Kylo’s thighs with no recollection of getting there. 

_Another mind trick…_ Ben _wouldn’t treat me like this._

Maybe Ben Solo really was dead - his neck wrung out by a pair of ruthless leather gloves. Or were they just hiding the same strong, pale hands - the hands that used to raise goosebumps along Poe’s spine, the calloused fingertips that once slid past his eager lips?

Poe swallowed and looked up, searching Kylo’s gaze for some sympathy. Kylo’s eyes were cold, selfish - but hungry, desperate even, for what only Poe could give him. Poe didn’t need to hear him say it; he knew he was the only one. And Kylo _craved_ him now. He needed to possess him.

Kylo held Poe’s face and forced a thumb past his lips. Spit flooded his mouth at the dry taste of leather. Poe sucked, moaning softly, determined to make Kylo harder without even touching him. But Kylo grew impatient, tossing the chain aside and ripping off his cowl and outer robe in a flurry of black fabric. He pulled out his cock and slapped the head against Poe’s lips.

“Are you going to be good for me?”

Poe nodded and opened wide.

Engulfed in the wet heat of Poe’s mouth, Kylo’s cock grew harder and forced his jaw to slacken. His hips jerked erratically, hitting the back of Poe’s throat as his tongue spasmed and laved along the thick veins of Kylo’s shaft. Kylo groaned shamelessly, rasping under his breath about how good Poe felt, how well he was doing. He grabbed Poe’s hair and started fucking his mouth in earnest, sinking in to the base before slowly sliding out and slamming back in.

Poe hollowed his cheeks as his eyes fluttered shut, his brow furrowed in concentration. Kylo forced him to deepthroat his length, burying his nose in the coarse hair of Kylo’s lower abdomen. The smell and taste made Poe’s dick twitch in anticipation. But between the collar around his neck and the cock in his throat, he was struggling to breathe. Kylo pulled out briefly, leaving him to gasp and sputter, wiping a glob of drool from his chin. 

Before he could quite catch his breath, his mouth was full again. His jaw burned in protest as he choked on Kylo’s cock. He tried his best to suck and bob his head in a steady rhythm, but Kylo was thrusting so hard that he could barely keep up. Tears spilled in rivulets down his cheeks, mixing with the spit that was dripping onto the floor.

“F-fuck,” Kylo cursed as he pulled out. “Come here.”

He picked up the chain from the floor and dragged Poe to the bed, where he latched the chain onto a hook at the headboard. It was long enough that Poe could sprawl across the bed, but short enough to keep him at Kylo’s mercy.

Kylo took a small bottle of lube from his bedside drawer and squeezed it onto his fingers, scissoring them noisily. Poe lay on his side with his knees slightly curled, heat stirring in his belly as he listened to the wet sounds behind him. Slowly Kylo wedged a finger into his hole, fucking him in shallow thrusts before pushing all the way in. His lips parted in awe as he watched the tight pink rim of Poe’s ass gradually open up. Poe whimpered, an injured little high-pitched sound as Kylo added another finger. He was less patient this time, curling the pads of his fingers against Poe’s prostate and making him tighten around his digits.

Poe wrapped a shaky hand around his own cock, pumping it in time with Kylo’s beckoning fingers.

“That’s it. You want to cum for me, don’t you?”

Poe bit his lip, mumbled a little “mm-hmm.”

Kylo squeezed out some more lube and shoved a third finger into him. “I can’t wait to fuck this tight little hole,” he purred. Poe moaned, then spat into his hand and started jerking himself faster. His thighs flexed, shuddering breaths racking his body as the pleasure built.

“Please… Ben…”

Kylo pulled his fingers out and rammed them back in, one punishing thrust deep into Poe’s ass. "Wrong name, pilot. Try again."

“Ah - _Ky_ lo!”

“Better,” he sneered. “Now cum for me.”

Poe’s cock spasmed in his fist and spilled his load all over his stomach. He cried out, squeezing the rest of his cum out of the tip, breathing sharply as he came down.

“You’ve made a mess.” Kylo gripped Poe’s wrist and guided his hand, letting him wipe up the cum and suck it off of his fingers.

As soon as Poe swallowed, Kylo flipped him onto his stomach, spreading his ass with both hands. His hole gaped and winked, still gleaming with lube and ready to be used. Kylo slicked up his cock and prodded his waiting entrance, slowly sliding into him until he was seated to the hilt. Weak with exertion and filled to the brim, Poe tried to steady himself with deep breaths. Kylo set a greedy pace, already chasing his release. He held Poe in place by his hips, rocking steadily into him, and Poe keened and clenched around him. Poe was smothered by Kylo’s weight, helpless to do anything but keep still and take it.

“You want this, don't you?” Kylo growled through gritted teeth. “You want me to split you open and break you apart.”

Poe just whined pathetically.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, Kylo, I want this!”

Kylo spanked him harshly, then reached around to tease his soft dick. Poe tried to squirm away but had nowhere to go. Kylo gave him a cruel squeeze and rolled his balls under his palm, still fucking him hard.

“Mm.. you want my cum?”

“Yes, please Kylo, please cum in me,” Poe begged.

“You want me to - _fuck_ \- fill you up with it?”

“Please, please, I need it-”

Kylo cut him off with a feral howl. His hips stuttered as his climax pulsed through him in waves of fire, white-hot bliss crackling along his skin. He buried his face in Poe’s shoulder, panting heavily and cursing under his breath before gently slipping out of him.

He curled around Poe and pulled him in against his broad, heaving chest. With the chain still latched to the headboard, Poe didn’t have much room to move, so he resigned himself to Kylo’s arms. Yet his heart swelled with the familiarity of it all - Kylo’s hot breath on his neck, the protective comfort of his strong body - and he felt ten years younger.

Kylo sighed, vulnerable for a moment before he composed himself. “You’ll make a good pet,” he mused.

Poe swallowed the lump in his throat, and slept.


End file.
